The Best Week of My Life
by Itsmedusty1980
Summary: Mariah reluctantly accepts her mothers offer to send her on a world class vacation. She wasn't expecting to meet the mysterious and beautiful Tessa, who makes her rethink everything about who she is and what she wants.
1. Chapter 1

Hello anyone who reads this story. I have been working on this story for a while and have it posted on other sites, but I wanted to put it here too. I have taken some liberties with the characters so please know that Mariah is not a twin and was never in a cult, but was in foster care. Hilary is still married to Devon and Sharon is still married to Nick.

I hope you enjoy this story. Writing it is helping me deal with the Teriah drought we are having to endure right now. Hopefully that will end son.

I hope to update weekly. As I have already been writing it for a bit, I am trying to get the first 5 chapters up tonight or tomorrow.

Chapter 1

Man, I am so screwed. I am so late for work and not for the first time this month. I jump into my jeans and run a brush through my fiery red hair. Throwing my hair into a messy bun I run downstairs and out the door.

Driving to work I know my boss Hilary will rip me a new one. That is nothing new. If I'm honest with myself, I know I don't want to work there anymore. It was such a fun job when I started there. GC Buzz was a local TV show that was basically a gossip rag. We catered to an audience that loves juicy news; the messier the better. For the most part, even though the shows were fraught with shameless gossip and personal drama, the stories were undeniably true.

That was… before. Before Hilary took over the show; well actually, Hilary's insanely rich husband Devon bought her the show. Ha, can you believe that? Most girls would be happy with flowers or jewelry. But not Hilary. A TV show, so she can be the center of attention, is what she wants. And Devon, for his part, gave it to her.

The transition from my old boss Todd to Hilary has been traumatic to say the least. It is nothing for her to fabricate and sensationalize a story to better our ratings. To me, that is wrong. Also, Todd never minded if I came in a little late. He knew I worked a 2nd job with my brother Noah at The Underground Lounge as a bartender. The Underground is Noah's father Nick's bar, but basically, Noah runs it. There were some nights I didn't get home till 3:30 in the morning. Hilary could care less. Her exact words were, "If pouring drinks at some bar means more to you than giving this show 110% of your attention, then this is not the job for you." So…I quit The Underground. The money is significantly better at GC Buzz, and despite Hillary, I still love the atmosphere of a live TV show.

I peeled into the parking lot at exactly 8:05, run upstairs and through the door of the GC Buzz studio. Hilary is working with her assistant producer discussing today's segment. Without her looking up she says, "Oh look, Mariah's here. Thank you for gracing us with your presence. Please, explain why you are late…again. Mad cow disease? Flat tire?" She looks up with a mocking expression, "Oh wait, let me guess, your dog ate your alarm clock." She stands up, crossed her arms and glares at me.

"I'm sorry Hilary, I overslept. I could give you plenty of excuses, but I won't waste your time. Can I get your coffee?"

I'm not really sure what happens next. I, legit, am seeing red. I know for sure Hilary is throwing criticisms at me from everything angle. She is saying something about how dreadfully I make her coffee. There is something about how my hair is so red that I look like a strawberry and I need highlights…or is it lowlights? She definitely says something about my clothes and how I need to learn how to dress since I am representing her and the GC Buzz brand. At this point something snaps inside me. I know I should ignore her. I have actually gotten really good at tuning her out. But, in this moment, I have had enough. I ball my fists, turn around and lose my damn mind.

"Listen, you miserable excuse for a human. I have had enough of you attacking me personally. I am sick of you thinking that because you own this show that you are the most amazing television host since Julie Chen. You forget that you know nothing of this business and that the only reason you own it is because your lap dog Devon bought it for you. You think you deserve to be here? Reality check Hilary, you are here to keep you out of your husband's hair. This job? It is no longer worth the aggravation of dealing with you." Possessed with something beyond any reason or control I grab a full bottle of water and pour it over her head.

For a moment, Hilary just stands there in suspended animation. Shock is etched across her face. Her hair is flat and her makeup is running down her face. Then comes the eruption. "YOU BITCH! I'm shooting in 5 minutes. I can't go on air like this!"

I smirk at her, feeling triumphant. Leaning in I look her square in the eyes and say, "Sorry, that's not my problem. I QUIT!" Turning on my heal I walk out the door. I hear her screaming at everyone around her to help her clean up.

—-

After the elation of finally telling Hilary exactly how I feel wears off, panic starts to set in. Oh shit, Mariah, what did you just do? You now have no job, very little money and you ROYALLY pissed off the wealthiest man in town's wife and probably the man himself. Uggh, I need a drink.

Considering the hour, I settled for coffee. Slowly, I make my way to my mother's coffee shop, Crimson Lights. She will love this. She hated me working for Hilary. But, then again, she was the one who had to listen to me complain night after night about how dreadful she was. Oh yeah, my mom will be over the moon about my news.

I walk up to the counter where I see my mom upon arriving. "Hi Honey! What a pleasant surprise! What are you doing here?" She walks around the counter and hugs me, smirking when I rolled my eyes.

"Always with the hugs" I groan, pulling away and stiffening.

"Ohh, cut it out, Mariah. I'm your mother, and I'm happy to see you. I will hug you if I want."

"Yeah, Yeah, but do you have to squeeze so hard? Your gonna crack my ribs." After 4 years of knowing my mother, you would think I would be used to her affectionate nature. To be honest, I do like it; but I cannot show it. After being in and out of foster families for all of my childhood, affection is nothing I am use to. In my experience, anyone who wanted to touch me then, either wanted to hit me, or get in my pants. So the first time my mother tried to hug me, I shoved her and told her to never touch me again. It took a long time for me to stand it. Now, secretly I crave it. I want my mom to hold me and tell me everything will be OK. That foster girl is to much a part of who I am to ever admit that though.

"So… how bout a coffee sweetie. And why are you here? Did Hilary the Tyrant's espresso machine break down?"

"Yes please!" I say, eyes widening as I reached for the steaming cup. I greedily hover over the cup and take a sip. "I swear mom, you make the best coffee known to man," I mutter with eyes closed, "and no, Hilary's espresso machine is still frothing away. At least, I think it is anyway. I wasn't there long enough to find out."

"So, then why are you here?" She looks at me quizzically.

"Well…" I look up guiltily.

"What happened Mariah?" Her eyes widening.

"Umm… I quit. I walked right out. Sayonara evil boss lady. And hey, choke on this water as I pour it over your head. I did too, mom. I poured a whole bottle of water right over her head. God, did that felt great!"

My mother's eyes progressively get larger as I tell my story, and by the time I'm finished, they were the size of saucers. Just as I finish she busts out laughing.

"Oh my God, you didn't!"

"Oh, but I did. Not sure what I'm going to do now though. You hiring?"

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no. You're not changing the subject that quick," She says, and grabs my arm and hauls me to the nearest booth to sit down. "I want every detail; leave nothing out. No tidbit is too little."

So, I tell her. I tell her how I was feeling on my ride in this morning; about everything Hilary said to me and how I snapped, culminating with a bottle of water over her head. By the end, she is laughing so hard, tears are rolling down her face.

"She must have looked like a drowned Chihuahua," she bellows between laugh sobs. "Oh God, baby. You are my daughter," she says, shaking her head back and forth.

"Yeah," I mutter, sitting back, equal parts smug and equal parts defeated, "I'm your daughter who is newly unemployed. I mean, I know my bills are minimal because I'm living with you, but I can't stay with you forever. I'm 26 years old mom."

"Honey, please don't look at it that way." She grabs my hand and meets my eyes. "I missed out on the first 22 years of your life. Having you with me now, it's everything. Everything I've dreamt about. I know some time you will meet someone, move out, and start your own family, but for now…now, this is our time, ok?"

I look away. How could this kind, sweet woman be my mother? When I was a kid, I dreamt my parents would show up and whisk me away. I would dream it was all a mistake. They would take me home and all the horrors of foster care would disappear. But as I grew older, I knew that would never happen. Eventually I came to hope that my parents were either drug addicts or had died and that's why I was there. The truth however, was much more predictable. My mom had been young and my father was an asshole. At 15, she thought the best she could give me was a chance with people who were ready for a child. But that didn't happen. I had been adopted. For the first 5 years of my life I was loved and taken care of. But then my adoptive mother got sick and died. My adoptive father couldn't stand the thought of keeping me. I guess I reminded him of everything he had lost. So back into the system I went. And that is where I stayed until my 18th birthday.

Lost in my thoughts, I don't hear my mom speaking until she waved her hand in front of my face. Blinking, I look at her and give her a small smile. "Thanks mom, it's nice knowing I'm welcome with you."

With my hand in hers she just looks at me for a long moment. I know she wants to say more. She wants to assure me that I was loved then, and that I am loved now. She tells me that all the time. She knows that my past makes me hesitant to accept her words. So she has painstakingly showed me. She shows me in a million little ways every day. Every time she asks to spend time with me I believe more and more that she wants me around. Every time she has defended me to my new found family about my less than personable personality, I see the fierce mama bear that can only be coming from someone who loves me with her whole heart. Slowly, I have been able to accept she loves me and truly wants me to be a part of her life.

She has been so clear about her love for me that I have been able to push aside the jealousy and anger I felt when I found out about my brother and sister she had with her husband. I have been able to stop thinking about them as her other family and start to think of them as my own.

"Honey..."

"I know mom." I say. And I do.

I can see she is close to tears, so I look away and change the subject. "What am I going to do now mom? I wonder if Noah needs a new bartender."

"I have an idea, but I'm not sure you will go for it."

"I was just kidding when I asked if you were hiring. I love you, but I don't want to work for you." I laugh.

"No, no. That's not what I meant. Why don't you take some time off honey? You work so hard. I don't think you have taken more than a long weekend since you came back into my life. Let me pay for an amazing vacation. 2 weeks of fun, sun, and sand. What do you say?" She looks at me, hope pouring out of her eyes.

"2 Weeks?! Are you crazy? I can't do that when I have no job. I need to get my resume out. I don't have time for 2 days, never mind 2 weeks." I don't want to let her down, but I could never relax when I have no security in my finances.

"I can understand that," she says. "Hmmmm," she presses her index finger to her lips and I can see her wheels turning. "Ok, call your brother. I know you don't want to work with him forever, BUT, if you have a job lined up to come back to, will you please let me do this for you? Paaaallleeeaaaassseeee?"

It is too much. It's clear that this is important to her and I really do need to get away. "Fine," I say with exaggerated strained patience.

"Eeee!" She claps her hands in glee. "Ok, you go talk to your brother. I will make all the plans." She floats off with a huge smile plastered to her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next week flies by in a flurry of plans, packing, excitement and nerves. My mother has planned an all-expense paid Caribbean cruise, and I'm excited to get away. The more I think about it, the more I know I need this.

Bringing my suitcases down from my room I see my mother waiting to send me off.

"Ok, you have your passport right?" She stands there, eyes looking at a list in hand.

"Oh shit, I forgot that." She glances up, to see me smirking. "Mom, for the 15th time, I have everything; sunscreen, 3 bathing suits, dress up clothes, sleeping clothes, and everything else you said I need... including 2 books that I'm still not sure why I need on a cruise ship."

"Ok, ok..." she says exasperated. "I just want to make sure you have the best week of your life baby. Forgive me for being pushy."

"I know. And I love you for it. But I'm ready, and if I don't leave soon I will miss my flight. And before you ask, yes, I reserved the car for me to drive from the airport to port. Now come give me a bone crushing hug, it will have to last you a while." I wink at her as she scoffs.

—

My flight is smooth and uneventful, and before I know it we are landing in Miami. I'm grateful the airport signs are plentiful because the layout is confusing and there are people everywhere. Finally, I find the car rental kiosk. I pay the extra $15 for the navigation system. I'm a good driver, but the only bigger city I've driven in is Genoa City.

Slowly, my nerves start to settle over me and I start to doubt my desire to go. I have never done anything like this. Oh, I've been on vacations, but nothing more than a road trip with my friends. Here I am, about to embark on a cruise; by myself! What am I thinking?! What if I get left on some port of call, what if I get kidnapped? Or what if the ship is boarded by pirates? What if the damn boat sinks!

Realizing I'm starting to hyperventilate, I decide to do the only rational thing I can... I pull over and call my mom. I find the nearest gas station, and pull all the way to the back of the lot. If I'm going to lose my mind I'd rather do it in private. After 2 rings my mom cheerfully answers.

"Hi honey! Have you already gotten to Miami? The boat is massive isn't it? Oh, I am so excited for you. WAIT until you try the drinks..."

"Mom," I try to interject.

"1 drink Mariah and you will hit the deck. HAHAHA, get it? Deck?"

"Mom!" I say a bit more forcefully.

"And the food... oh God, you cannot even imagine the food. They have deserts from every country. The endless buffet is beyond words. When Nick and I went we joked we would have to be rolled off the boat. Don't you dare even dream of trying to eat healthy this week honey. Pig out, We will hit the gym..."

"MOM!" I scream, and finally get her attention.

"Wha...What?" She stammers out, puzzled.

I feel bad for yelling at her, but good God! Sometimes you can't shut her up. "I don't think I can do this mom. I keep imagining all the things that could go wrong and... It's freaking me out."

For a moment I'm not sure she heard me, but then I hear a long, deep sigh. "Oh honey, I'm sorry you're scared. You shouldn't be. I'm sure once you are on that boat you will have the time of your life. You have been working for that witch for so long. You need to learn to have fun again. Please give this a chance. I promise, this is exactly what you need."

"I wish you could have come with me." I whine. "I'm not going to know anyone. I really don't like people as it is. Now I'm going to be trapped on a tiny boat with 6000 strangers! What was I thinking?!

"HA," my mother barks out laughing.

"I'm glad my melt down is so amusing for you." I bite back, irritation dripping from my voice.

"I'm sorry honey, but I have to assume you have not gotten to port yet. Am I right?"

"Yeah, and? You're really missing my point here mom... Would you please listen! Small boat, me, 7 days... I'm not going." I say resigned to head home.

"Ok, ok," she says and I can tell she is holding back another giggle. "Listen, there is nothing little about a cruise ship. Especially the one you will be on. It's the largest cruise liner in the world. It is literally a floating city. Unless you choose to, you don't have to see the same person twice all week. However... you may find your beautiful self swept away by a sexy stranger and have the best week of your life."

"I highly doubt that..." I don't 'get swept away', and certainly not in a week. I have had exactly one relationship. He and I were friends for a long time and after a while, the natural progression of things led us to try a relationship. If I'm honest, it never felt romantic. He was my best friend and I didn't want to lose him. In the end, I couldn't do it anymore and I lost him anyway.

"Fine, but you can at least get pampered every day. Enjoy all that a cruise has to offer honey. I promise you, you won't regret it."

Realizing I am not going to win, I acquiesce. "Ok, Ok, I'll go. But if I have a miserable time, I'm coming for you. Consider yourself warned." I am trying to sound tough, but as usual, she is making me feel better. Some of the enthusiasm I had felt is seeping back in. I put my car in reverse and back out of my spot.

"That's the spirit baby!" She says excitedly. "Now go have the time of your life."

"Thanks mom", I smile into the receiver. "I will text you before I board. I heard the fees for using my phone on the ship are outrageous. That will be the last time you hear from me for a while."

Hanging up I look at my map. 2 hours and 12 minutes. I can do this... I can do this... I can do this. I turn up the radio and laugh at the irony as Tracy Chapman croons about giving her one reason before she turns right back around.

45 minutes later I park my car in the garage designated for cruisers. I have never been to Miami and am amazed at how incredible it is. Everything is crisp and perfect. Palm trees perfectly spaced apart, line the streets. The sidewalk is meticulously manicured. Not one stone is out of place.

What really shocks me is the fact that everyone I pass on the street looks runway ready. They are all, almost, too perfect. Men walk by with crisp chinos, pressed dress shirts and penny loafers. Their hair is gelled to perfection outlining perfectly unlined faces. They are attractive, but they must spend more time primping daily than I do in a whole week!

Even more amazing are the women. I feel as though I have teleported to Milan and stumbled onto a runway. They all wear long flowing skirts, perfectly beaded or embroidered halter tops, showing off tight and tan stomachs. Their eye liner creates an assortment of looks rivaling the best makeup artists in the world. Do people really dress like this daily? Where the hell am I?

Thankfully, there are signs everywhere pointing me in the right direction. The last thing I need is get lost. I walk around a big building and gasp, feet rooted in place. In front of me is a massive ship. Towering over me is deck after deck and I now understand why my mom was laughing when I said this was a tiny ship. Slipping my phone out of my pocket, I pull up my camera app and take a selfie next to it. I send it to her, captioned, "Ok, Ok... I get it now. I'm not sure how it floats, but 'Tiny" it is not. Love you!"

The rest of the check-in process goes smoothly. All the workers, whom are called 'porters', are so nice. I mean, I get it is there job, but WOW! Before I know it, I've joined the throngs of people being ushered up a long ramp. As we crest the top and I get my first view on board my jaw goes slack. INCREDIBLE! Turning my head in a panoramic view, I am floored by how beautiful this is. They thought of everything. Immense wooden walls carved with tribal designs. There are trees... yes trees lining our path giving the illusion of walking through a forest. Just ahead, at the end of the path there is a waterfall that looks to have come from thin air. As the soft mist from the fall hits me I am starting to hear steel drums. I've never been a fan of them. The few times I have heard them before I found them to be mildly annoying. But here, in this setting, it works.

The line finally piles into an enormous room. I swear, it is at least 3 football fields long. It is here that at least 4000 people are congregating and still piling in.

After a few minutes, I notice that several people in tan khaki pants and bright tropical shirts are weaving their way through the crowd. Some are offering refreshments and others the opportunity to have their bags brought to their room.

"Hello," a smiling woman with jet black hair and striking green eyes, says to me. "Would you like me to take your bags to your cabin?"

"Sure," I say smiling. "Thank you. Do you know where to find my cabin?"

"Well no, not yet. But when you boarded you were given a keychain with a chip on it. This is going to be everything you need for the week. If you get room service, or drinks, or any onboard entertainment, you will just hand them this. At the end of the week, we cash it out and you pay as you leave. So if you give me that, I can scan it and then I will know your cabin number."

"So that's what that is for." I say moving my purse and duffel bag to my other arm. I reach into my pocket and pull out the keychain. Smiling, she touches it to a scanner and looks at the screen.

"Well... you, Mariah Copeland, are in the Rainforest Suite. I will bring your bags there now. Unless, of course, there is anything else I can do for you?"

Something in her voice makes me look up at her. I don't know why, but I don't want her to leave just yet. It's like I know her, but that's ridiculous. Thinking quick I say, "Uh, yeah actually, why are we all in this room?"

Leaning down a little, she meets my eyes and gives me a crooked smile. "Well Ms. Copeland, you are here to go over safety protocol and some of the more mundane information. I, uh, we want you to focus on having the best week of your life. "With that, she winks at me, grabs my bags and heads off to what I assume is my room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After 30 minutes of information that you hope to never need to know, but feel safer for knowing, we are released to start our cruise. The other passengers slowly push their way through the crowd and disperse to other areas of the ship. Making my way to the edge of the room, I decide to wait for the bodies to thin out. I have never been a fan of large groups of people, the last thing I want to do is push my way through these people. Finally I can see the other side of the room and I decide to go to my room. After a day of traveling, all I want is a shower and to change out of these clothes.

I ask one of the crew members where to find my room as I hand her my keychain. She scans it and with a big smile on her face, gives me directions. As I walk through the ship my excitement grows. I always thought of cruises as being for old people. I pictured shuffle board, fancy cocktail dresses and old men in stuffed up suits. My assumptions proved to be way off base and I am pleased to find people of all ages, laughing and carrying on. Everyone's energy is fantastic and I'm starting to believe that this week is going to amazing.

Deciding to make a pit stop for a drink, I walk into a bar by the pool. Inside, it is brightly colored and has a funky vibe. Every bar stool is a different color and the bar top is made of surf boards. The walls and ceiling are deep blue with mirrors everywhere giving the illusion we are immersed under the sea. If we were not floating on the sea, this would not make me feel as uneasy as it does, but I push my fear down and walk over to the bar.

The bartender is clad in board shorts and a tropical t-shirt. Smiling he says, "Hello, hello! And welcome to 'Kahunas', my name is Oli. It's good to have you aboard, Miss. What can I get for you?"

I love his Jamaican accent and feel at ease right away. He is so chipper, and I smile immediately. "Hey Oli, name's Mariah. I would love a drink. Something fruity and strong. Got anything like that?"

"Oh yes Mariah, I have just the beverage. You sit, and I will fix you just the drink." He slaps a napkin in front of me and spins around. Having been a bartender, I admire his technique. He does not need to measure the ingredients and does not spill a drop. Flipping the bottles over his head I am mesmerized by his ability. Noah would kill to have this guy for the Underground. "So, how many cruises have you been on?"

"Oh, this is my first one." I say as my eyes grow wide watching him put fruit on a umbrella preparing to garnish my drink. Is that a pineapple shaped like dolphin? They really pull out all the stops. That must have taken forever!

"Really? Your first one? You must be incredibly excited. I've spoken to many passengers and they always say no matter how many cruises you go on, no matter what the destination, you will always remember the first, the most." He beams.

"I've honestly never seen myself taking a cruise. My mom planned this for me. Now that I'm aboard though, I can tell you, I am so glad I'm here. Any suggestions for me? What do I have to try?"

"This is really a great first cruise. We have much entertainment and the night life onboard is world class. I'm not sure how the cruise line managed it, but we have one of the best singers I have ever heard on our staff. I'm surprised she agreed to sign with us, but when you hear her, you will never forget her voice." He gushes.

Hearing how highly he speaks of this singer, I wonder why he is surprised she chose to be here. Curiosity winning, I ask, "Why are you surprised? Is this not a good job?"

"Oh no, no Mariah, this... this is a fantastic job. We travel the seas and islands. We meet new people who are having the best time, all the time. I would not trade this job for anything. But, when you work on a cruise ship, it is not like taking a cruise, if you get my meaning. We have small quarters. We work long days, and do many tasks. Today, you see, I am a bartender. Tomorrow, I am a lifeguard. The next day, it may be something different. We also have to sign six month contracts. It is all worth it to me, because I love being out here on the ocean. For this singer I told you about, she will sing most nights. But also, she will be a server for meals, and have other duties as well. Someone with her talent, I'm surprised she is not on the mainland pursuing a recording contract. You will see when you hear her. She is that good."

Listening to him gush about the singer, I'm excited to see what all the fuss is about, so I say, "So... when and where does she sing?"

"She is going to be at 'Ivory Keys' tonight at 7. As much as I know you would have a blast here, you should check her out. You won't be sorry you did."

Sucking up the last of my delicious cocktail, I stand up. Glancing at my phone I see its nearly 5. "Well Oli, thank you for the amazing drink and conversation. I still have to make it to my room, shower and change. If I'm going to see this singer, I had better head out to find my room." Waving, I turn around and head off for my room.

When I finally locate my cabin, I'm floored by how nice it is. From the research I did before arriving, cruise ship cabins are known to have just enough room for a twin size bed and a tiny bathroom. When I walk in, however, the first thing I see is a floor to ceiling glass wall running the length of the large living space. I'm looking at 180 degrees of azure blue sea. It is magnificent. When I finally break my gaze away from the sea, I look at the rest of my room. I see I have a king size bed covered in pillows, a full size couch, a desk, and a sliding glass door that goes to a deck. Shaking my head, I walk over to a door that leads to an oversized bathroom complete with a walk in shower and claw foot tub. I have never, in my life, seen anything so luxurious.

For a moment, I am stunned with awe. I know my mother wanted me to have an amazing trip, but this is too much. I am going to have to willingly give her a hug and heartfelt thank you when I see her again. But for now, I'm going to enjoy the hell out of my temporary digs.

Finally snapping out of my trance, I walk over to my suitcase. I unpack my clothes and toiletries and jump in the shower. I want to stay in here forever! I have never seen so many jets coming from all angles. I see a steam option that I will definitely be trying later. For now though, I hurry and wash up.

Once dressed and ready for my first night aboard, I grab my clutch and head out the door. Slowly I walk through the cabin corridor and make my way to the pool deck. I stop one of the crew members and ask where to find Ivory Keys. She gives me detailed directions and I head off, up one deck. Here I find several restaurants and night clubs. There are people everywhere. Families, lovers, friends and for the first time since arriving, I am wishing my mother had come along. I'm certainly not going to let that ruin my evening though and I walk around the corner.

Up ahead i see a sign that looks to be a huge piano with the keys strewn in such a way that they say IVORY KEYS. Smiling, I make my way to the door. Walking in, the first thing I notice is how nice it is in here. There are leather couches surrounding the stage. The stage itself is raised and a full sized grand piano sits in the middle of it. The bar is a winding piano itself. All the bartenders are dressed in full tuxedos. Suddenly, I feel under dressed and out of place. Looking at my phone I see it is quarter of 7. I still have 15 minutes before the singer Oli told me about is going to start so I decide to go outside and walk around for a few minutes.

Standing, I head out the door and make my way down the promenade. Passing all the shops and restaurants I start mentally making a list of everything I want to do this week.

Enjoying my time I keep walking past the store fronts and to the edge of the ship. The weather is perfect. There is a light breeze and the smell of the ocean is intoxicating. I cannot believe I never knew that I loved the ocean, but now that I do, I promise myself I will make a point to do this more often.

"Hey Mariah." A friendly voice behind me calls. "How are you enjoying your first night aboard?"

Startled, I whirl around. I'm pleasantly surprised to see Tessa, the crew member who brought my bags to my room standing a few feet behind me. "Oh, you startled me," I say, with my hand on my chest. "It is amazing. Who knew a cruise was so much fun."

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to jump you." She takes a step toward me and smiles apologetically. "I was heading to work and saw you standing here so deep in thought that I had to come say hi. I didn't mean to disturb you."

"No, no, it's ok. I'm glad you did. Just be a little louder next time so I don't have a small heart attack over hear. Jeeze girl, you're like stealth." I joke and smile at her.

She giggles and I'm overwhelmed by deja vu. Again, I feel as though I know this girl and know her well. But she does not look familiar, so I must be losing it. "I really wasn't that quiet. You were just so lost in thought that a freight train could have come though and you wouldn't have noticed. What were you thinking about over here all by yourself?"

"Honestly, not much. Just that I love the smell of the sea air. It is amazing. I never knew that before today." I'm surprised when I realize I have taken a step toward her. I never do that. I like my personal space bubble. A good 2 to 3 feet at all times makes me very happy. So, why then am I inching my way closer to this stranger.

"It really is hypnotic isn't it? That is one of the reasons I love working here. I get to experience this every day. Granted the crew cabins leave much to be desired, but when I'm up here, I sneak out every chance I get to breathe it in." As if to demonstrate this, she puts her head back, closes her eyes and mouth and takes a deep breath and I find myself imitating her.

Slowly I open my eyes and see her looking at me intently, with a strange expression on her face. It is as if I confuse her somehow, but I don't know why. Just when I am going to say something, she takes a step back and says, "Well, I have to get to work. Have a great night Mariah. I'm sure I will see you around." With that she turns around and heads off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As I watch Tessa's retreating form I am momentarily frozen in place. I watch as the darkness engulfs her. I watch as she takes the last few steps around the corner, effectively taking her from my view. It is not until I can no longer see her that I feel oxygen flood my lungs. What the hell was that?! Something about this encounter shakes me to my core. Turning back around I grasp the hand rail as if it were a life raft. Taking deep, steadying breaths, I look out to the sea. Clearly, the ocean air is messing with my ability to think.

Several minutes go by and I'm able to put Tessa's presence, and the effect she has on me out of my mind. Well, not out of my mind, but at least to the back of my mind. I do not let people get to me. I am not going to start now. Certainly not with someone I just met. Not over a woman. Albeit a beautiful woman, with soulful green eyes.

With a deep breath I resolve to enjoy the rest of my night. I am here, in the middle of the damn ocean, on a floating fucking city. It's time to start acting like it. With that, I throw my shoulders back and walk with purpose back to Ivory Keys.

When I walk back into the bar, I notice the vibe is subtly different. All the lights are dimmed and there is a spotlight shining down on the piano. Someone is playing it but the raised lid is blocking my view. Whoever it is is amazing, and everyone watching is in a trace.

I walk up to the bar and sit on a stool, and work to gain the attention of the bartender. Finally noticing me, he walks over and I order my drink. Waiting for it to be served, I grab a binder that is set on the bar and start to leaf through what appears to be a listing of everything you can do aboard and at ports of call. While contemplating whether I have the balls to try snorkeling, whoever is playing the piano finishes the song and starts another. This time, however I hear the most amazing voice I have ever heard. Snapping my head to the stage, I quickly grow frustrated with my inability to see who is creating this music.

"Ma'am..." I hear somewhere, seemingly far away. "Ma'am" I hear it a little louder, accompanied by a gentle tap on my hand. Startled I look back at the bartender, blinking back my confusion. "Your drink," he holds up the glass, "It's ready." He smiles and slowly slides it to me.

"Th...Thank you." I smile and flush, embarrassed that I completely tuned everything around me out except the need to see who is singing. I reach for my drink and move away from the bar and walk toward the couches near the stage.

Spotting an empty armchair that should allow me a clear vantage point to the stage, I quicken my pace, nearly knocking into the back of one of the couches, before finally reaching the seat. Setting my drink and clutch down on the marble table, I turn around and sit down.

I was not prepared for what happened next. I was not prepared to see Tessa singing in front of me. I was not prepared to have the air leave my lungs, for the second time in an hour. And I was definitely not prepared for the jolt of electricity that coursed through me at the sight of her. I have no idea why I have such a visceral reaction to this woman, but I do, and it's undeniable.

Watching her sing I notice that the song she is singing is unlike any I have heard before. It is slow and hauntingly beautiful. I watch as her fingers adeptly manipulate the keys of the piano while keeping her eyes shut. It is clear she feels her music in an all-consuming way.

Finally the lyrics she is singing registers and I am in awe. The song is about a woman who has broken up with someone and is depressed at the loss of love, but decides to remember why she loved the person in the first place. She decides to allow the love to come back to her so she can learn from this experience and let go, realizing that everything happens for a reason and even though it hurts, it was hers. I felt every lyric, every inflection in her tone, and every pain this song brings to her heart.

When the song slowly comes to a close I feel a deep sense of loss. I have to know if she wrote this about her own experience. I have never loved someone so deeply that it took any effort or processing to get over it. I just moved on. Suddenly, this makes me realize that perhaps I'm missing out on something I should experience. Maybe I need to love someone beyond the surface and let them in. My walls are so firmly in place that it terrifies me to let anyone get a glimpse behind them. But for the first time in my life, I want that.

Feeling tears prick the corners of my eyes I quickly close them and take a few deep breaths in an attempt to quell the onslaught of emotion coursing through me. A few seconds after the last note rings, I slowly open my eyes to find Tessa's green eyes boring into me with an expression that is raw and unguarded. Unable to look away, I whisper "WOW". She smiles with one side of her mouth and looks down. There is thunderous applause as she looks out to the crowd. "Thank you, Thank you so much," she says with an expression of gratitude as she waves out.

After a few seconds she gets up from the piano and walks over to a microphone with a guitar resting next to it, centered on the stage. I watch as she takes a deep breath, grabs the guitar and speaks. "Hello," She smiles a warm and genuine smile, "My name is Tessa Porter. Thank you so much for joining me here tonight. I hope you are enjoying yourselves on the first night of our adventure." The crowd claps and whistles and Tessa smiles broadly. "Awesome! Tonight, I am going to be singing some of my own music. I am a singer/songwriter. I write songs about my own experiences. Not all of them are about me personally. Some are friends that I watched go through a period in their life, good or bad, and I had to put it to music. I experience the world in music, and I'm going to share my experiences with you. So thank you again, I hope you enjoy the evening. Oh! And don't forget, Tip your waiter!" The crowd laughs as Tessa takes a step away from the microphone and quickly tunes her guitar. After a few seconds she starts to play, and I'm lost.

For the next 3 hours I listen to her music. I listen to songs about love. There are songs about never feeling as though she will experience love, or being so in love that she can't express it. There are songs about nothing, just 2 friends driving around and having fun. It is clear she pours her heart and soul into her music and I have to wonder if that is hard for her. For me, it's easy to keep what I feel bottled up. I've spent my whole life hiding behind my touch facade. Nothing touches me, nothing bothers me, and if it does, I lock it down and plaster a smile on my face, or pick a fight. She is different. She takes her feelings and pours them in her music and that is incredibly brave.

As her last song wraps up I just sit there processing the evening. I have felt more in the past 3 hours than I have in the last 15 years. I make no move to get up or leave. When the waiter comes over and asks if I would like another drink, I snap out of my pondering and politely decline. I need some air and to move, to walk around and clear my head. I grab my clutch and walk out of the bar. Conveniently, I find a walking track that circles the exterior of the ship. I slip out of my shoes, holding them in my hand and start walking.

Could it be that I'm attracted to her? I mean, sure, she is beautiful and talented but I don't know her. But don't I now? After listening to her sing I feel like I know her and better than most people in my life. That is an illusion though. She is not going to write songs about every part of herself, so I, in fact, do not know her. But I want to, and that scares me. I have to be honest with myself and admit that I am attracted to her. HER, a woman. That has never even been on my radar. I am 26 years old. Wouldn't I have had some clue? Wouldn't I have found other woman attractive? Maybe it is just her?

Just as I finish my walk and end up where I started, I look up and find Tessa at the railing where we spoke earlier before her show. She can not see me, as she has her back to me. Slowly, I make my way over to her and quietly admire her silhouette. Her black hair is blowing in the breeze. She is stunning.

"Hi Mariah," Tessa whispers.

How did she know it was me? She isn't even facing me? "How did you..." She turns to face me and she smirks.

"I didn't. But I hoped, and here you are." Lightning courses through me at her confession and I take a step closer to her.

"Oh," I know my face must be flushed right now, and I hope that it is dark enough that she doesn't notice. "Your music is amazing", I blurt without realizing I was going to say that.

"Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed the show." She says smiling.

I'm sure she has heard that a million times, so to make my point, I take a step forward and say, "No really, Tessa, your music evoked such an emotional response in me I had to wipe my eyes several times throughout the show to prevent me from looking like a blubbering idiot." Ok, maybe that was too much. I can't help it though, she laid herself bare on that stage, so I feel the least I can do is to help her understand how incredible her music really is.

"You could never look like an idiot," Tessa shyly remarks, and my heart flutters at her kind words. "I am so happy you felt it so deeply. Most people just hear my music for the pretty sound and melody. They don't get that I am opening myself up. Like, every time I sing I have to decompress after and get my head right, because it brings those experiences back. For me, it's like therapy. Most people don't get that, ya know?"

"I do," I take a step forward in an attempt to comfort her. "Can I ask you a question? If it's none of my business, just tell me. It's fine.

"Of course, ask away."

"The first song you sang, about needing to remember the good before letting go," I look up at her. I cannot read her expression, but I press on. "Was that an experience you had? Or a friend?"

For a long time I didn't think she was ever going to answer. She walks back over to the railing and looks deep in thought. Just when I get ready to apologize and tell her she does not have to answer, she says, "I did, but it was a long time ago."

I walk up behind her and place my hands on the railing beside her. We stand there for a few minutes in complete silence, just enjoying the feel of the breeze. Closing my eyes I enjoy having her next to me. This is something completely new to me but for once I am going to just enjoy this feeling. I'm going to allow the feeling of her shoulders brushing mine and feel the heat coming off her. I'm going to enjoy the heat spread through me and not analyze it. In this moment I don't care about what this means about who I am. Having Tessa beside me is all I need to know.

All too soon I feel her stir beside me and I open my eyes to find her looking at me with an expression I cannot describe. "Who are you?" she whispers.

"I..." For a moment I don't understand, but then she continues.

"Why do I feel like I know you, Mariah? Like I've always known you. I have never met you, but I swear that cannot be true."

She is looking at me with such intensity, and saying the things I was thinking about her earlier. I don't know how to respond, so I reply honestly. "I know. I feel it too".

Slowly she reaches her hand to my face, and brushes a stray piece of hair behind my ear. Did she just look down to my lips? Goosebumps rush over my skin and I realize I'm leaning my head against her hand. Slowly she leans forward and there is no mistaking her staring at my lips. Oh my god, she is going to kiss me. I want her to kiss me.

What the hell am I doing? I am flooded by the need to get out of here. This is too much. Taking a deep breath I quickly back up. "Uh, I'm sorry. It's been a long day. I, uh, I have to go." I don't stop as I quickly turn around and walk away. I hear her call me; I hear her apologizing and asking me not to leave. But I can't stop. This is all just too much.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tessa

"Mariah, I sorry... please don't leave." Dammit! I should go after her. I take a few steps toward her, but when I no longer see her I stop. Frustrated, I run my fingers through my hair. What is wrong with me! Why did I do that? I should have known better than to push so hard. I probably scared her off. I am so mad at myself. I haven't been attracted to anyone in so long and the first time someone catches my attention I throw myself at her. Ugh! The best thing I can do is just go to my room, so I turn around and stomp off to the crew quarters.

Finally making my way to the kitchen I stop to get a bite to eat, when I hear, "Hey Tessa!" Nope, food is not that important. Not important enough to make me subject myself to Dan, my supervisor. I pretend I don't hear him and turn around and head to my room. I nearly jump out of my skin when he pops up in front of me. How does he always do that?

"Hey Tess," he says with a swarmy smile. "Couldn't you hear me calling you?"

"You were calling me?" I say, taking a large step backward, hoping he takes the hint. He is always a little too friendly, putting his hands on me squeezing my shoulders, standing a little too close. The sad part is that if he wasn't such a sleeze, he is actually a nice looking guy. He is tall with bright blue eyes and has a great body. When I first met him, I actually thought he was really handsome. But then he opened his mouth and showed me his personality. That effectively and promptly killed any attraction I may have had towards him.

"Yeah, I was. You were sure in a hurry. What's the rush?" He takes a step toward me. God, he is so thick!

"No rush, I just didn't hear you, Dan" I say with barely contained irritation.

"Oh, it doesn't matter. I hear you slayed tonight. Way to go kid." He squeezes my shoulder, and I inwardly cringe.

"Hey, Thanks. I'm pretty tired though. My shift is over so I'm going to go to bed. I will see you later Dan." I plaster a fake smile on my face and squeeze past him.

"You should hang out with the rest of the crew tonight. We are all hanging out in the..." he says calling after me.

"Not tonight, I'm tired." I call over my shoulder.

I finally get to my room and jump up onto my bunk. I flop on my back and throw my arm over my face. I'm happy Sophie is working late tonight because I don't have the energy to talk. She is alright, but sometimes her bubbly personality drives me crazy. Like, I can be personable when I am with guests, but when I'm in my space I just want to relax and chill. Sophie is all like, "Tessa, isn't this amazing!" or "Don't you feel so lucky? We are so lucky", all the time. It is exhausting.

I am, actually, happy to be here. Far away from everything and everyone. I know it is exactly what I needed. I had fallen into a rut back home, not doing anything with my life, and letting my dreams slip further and further away. My cousin Tony suggested that I apply for this job, and while hesitant at first it started to sound appealing. 6 months of getting out of my own way; 6 months of me and my music; and most importantly 6 months of not thinking about Abby. I knew the longer I stayed where I was, the worse I would get. So I applied, not caring if I was washing dishes or scrubbing toilets, as long as I could get away from home and away from her.

I was floored when I found out my main gig would be singing. I have been working towards a music career for, practically, my whole life. So I took this as a sign that I made a step in the right direction. I still have to serve at mealtime and do room service from time to time. Sometimes, bartending is actually fun. Being around people having fun seeps in and allows me to relax. My main assignment is entertainment though and it couldn't be more amazing. Now I am 2 months in to my 2nd 6 month contract and overall, I am very happy.

I have saved a ton of money because my room and board is covered by the cruise line. I have access to all the amenities on board. I just have to wait till they are closed to passengers. The best part about being here though is that I have been able to put Abby behind me. I have processed everything and let the love we shared be a tool for my future and not be heaviness on my heart.

Now 3 years later, I am able to stop seeing her in bed with my best friend every time I close my eyes. I now can take my own responsibility in why she did it. Yeah, I know she never should have slept with her before talking to me about how unhappy she was. But she showed me every day, and I couldn't or wouldn't see it. Every time I asked her to come out to some bar I had a gig at and she would complain that she didn't want to be out every night, I would pressure her to support my dream. When she would beg me to get up and go hiking with her at 6 in the morning, but I had just gone to bed, I would just groan and roll over. It took a long time for me to realize, that our demise was not just her fault. Now, I can honestly say I hope she is happy and loved the way she deserves to be.

In a weird twist of fate, not only have I healed myself from the worst heartache of my life, I have also written song after song aboard this ship. Something about this environment opens me up and allows my soul to pour onto paper. I have become an artist, whereas before I was a girl with a really good voice. Most nights, it feels that everyone still sees me as that girl. 'Hey, you are a really good singer; do you know Chandelier by Sia?" Or 'You would do amazing singing covers of Pink.' I smile and say thank you and 'oh yeah, your right, I should try that out.' But that's not who I am. I want to sing my music, on my terms and I want people to want that from me.

So when Mariah told me she felt my music... emotionally, I was stunned. Here was this girl that I have been drawn to before I knew her name connecting to my music. Thinking back to the first moment I saw her I can't keep the smile from my face. She was standing across the room with bright red hair all tousled after a day of traveling and something inside me came into focus. I walked as quickly as I could while trying to appear casual, so that I could be the one to bring her bags to her room. She was so adorable with her bags slung over every shoulder. I was shocked when I saw she was in the best room aboard, especially since the people who usually stay there are ridiculously rich, and she looks so down to earth. Normally, those passengers don't even carry their luggage on the boat, it is done for them. To be honest, it was a letdown. Someone who is that rich would never give me the time of day. Why would she waste her time on the proverbial 'starving artist'?

I had told myself to let it go. It didn't matter that she was the first girl to draw my attention in longer than I can remember. I wasn't going to set myself up for rejection. But when I saw her later that night before I went on stage, in my spot no less, I could swear I felt an invisible string pulling me to her. I was captivated by how amazing she looked in her black dress and heels. She was sexier than any woman I had ever seen. The entire time, in my head, I 'm pleading with myself to play it cool. At first, I did. But when she called me stealth, I giggled. I, strait up, giggled like a teenage girl. Seriously? I'm just glad that she didn't appear to pick up on the mortification that coursed through me. I recovered nicely though and managed to move past the regression to my teen years, and onto talking about her. I was pleased to hear she was enjoying the ocean breeze. There really is nothing like it.

I had a really hard time reconciling the Mariah in front of me, who is laid back and chill, with most rich people I know. Watching her with her eyes closed and just breathing the salt air, I wondered what it was that was telling me I had to get to know this girl better. All too soon she opened her eyes and locked gazes with me and that was my que. If I stayed any longer, I would have embarrassed myself. I basically ran off, which was so uncool, but necessary.

When I got backstage, I couldn't clear my head. I decide that I need to change up my set. Normally, I only stand on stage with my guitar, but there is only one thing that can calm me and that is playing the piano. So I quickly rearranged what I had planned to play and added a couple piano pieces to settle me.

As usual, the piano did not disappoint. I love the feeling of just me and the keys. I mean, sure, there is a bar packed full of people with me; but if I close my eyes, I can imagine I am alone and let the music take over my mind. I was just getting into my performance rhythm as I finish my 2nd song and look out at the audience when I felt her. Sure enough 2 rows back, right in front of me, is Mariah. Her eyes are closed and her mouth agape. I immediately grew nervous and hoped she was enjoying my music. As the last note resonated through the crowded room I watched her slowly open her hazel eyes and stare right into mine. My breath caught in my throat as I waited for some sort of response. 'Wow', she mouthed to me and it was everything. Elation at her conformation that she was enjoying my music made me want to rock that place tonight. And I did. I performed with everything I had. I tried new and different things with my vocals, I improvised with my guitar and I even allowed myself to work the audience, which is something I have lacked in. I laid myself bare on that stage, and it felt amazing.

After the show I needed to decompress, so I did as I have done nearly every night for 8 months; I went to my spot. I wasn't expecting to see Mariah again. I would be lying if I didn't want to see her again but I thought she would want explore the rest of the ship. I don't know how I knew she was behind me. To put words to the sensation could never do it justice. But, I felt her presence. It felt as if a piece of me I didn't know was missing settled back in place.

'I know, I feel it too'. Oh my god, did she really say that? She said that right? She acknowledged that there was something between us, a connection that cannot be described. I know I felt her press her face into my hand. I know I didn't imagine her eyes darken as I leaned in centimeter by centimeter. So why did she run?

Because, you bonehead, regardless of some mysterious, albeit strong, connection, you met 12 effing hours ago! I have to avoid her tomorrow. I have to give her space to process. Hell, I have to give myself space to process. Maybe I did imagine her initial reception to me. Maybe, she was being kind. 'Never mind the fact that in 6 days you will never see her again', my subconscious kindly remarks. What could possibly come of this... this attraction?

"Hey Tess!" Sophie exclaims bounding through the door. Great, just fantastic. I do not have the energy for this.

"Hey Soph", I mutter, not bothering to look up. Unfazed, she starts to prattle on about bartending tonight. I nod my head feigning interest in her excitement, while really thinking about Mariah, and how I wish I had the last 5 minutes of our time together to do differently.

"What about you?" Realizing Sophie is looking at me expectantly, as if I am to respond to some question that I wasn't sure was asked, I just look at her blankly. "Your assignment tomorrow? Where are you working?" She says, seeming oblivious to the fact that I have not heard a word she said.

"Oh, I'm working Cabana Joes all day tomorrow," realization dawning that I'm being rude, as it occurs to me that I have not made eye contact since she walked through the door.

I watch her as childlike exuberance takes over her face. "Really?!" She, all but screeches, "I am too! That is awesome! We get to work together. Isn't that great?!"

Controlling my impulse to roll my eyes, I smile and say, "Yeah, that's pretty cool, Soph. We better get some sleep then, yeah? I don't want to be tired all day."

"You're right. I will just run to the bathroom and then go to bed. Sleep well roomie, I will see you tomorrow." She smiles.

"Yeah, you too." I say and roll over. I punch my lumpy pillow, knowing its shape will not be the cause of my sleepless night that is surely to come. Closing my eyes, those hazel eyes immediately come into view.


End file.
